


斯帕达卢卡：守

by KnightNO4time



Category: Tales of Innocence
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 失声的卢卡
Relationships: Spada Belforma/Ruca Milda
Kudos: 2





	斯帕达卢卡：守

卢卡听不到自己的声音，他早上的时候总算意识到了这件事。他的嗓子已经沙哑了许久，声音越来越小，越来越模糊。当清晨再次醒来，他便进入了对于过去说话永久的怀念中。  
斯帕达愧疚的守了他好几天，卢卡完全不知道如何安抚对方。斯帕达责备自己没能阻止卢卡去那个疾病村庄采集样本，也内疚自己没能及时赶到将晕倒的卢卡带回来。卢卡越是露出笑容，斯帕达心情越是低落。  
也许斯帕达的确总是说话不好，偶尔喜欢恶作剧欺负他。但是卢卡知道斯帕达多么注重它，多么想要保护他。  
卢卡走下床，这次不是斯帕达搂上前，而是卢卡选择抱住了他。  
“如果之前我是你的剑，那么现在我会成为你的声音！”斯帕达双臂的力量环绕上卢卡的身体，他的声音比以往更加认真，也更加低沉，充满力量的敲击着卢卡的耳膜。  
在前世，斯帕达曾经是他的爱剑，也是他的挚友。在现在，卢卡认为，斯帕达总是那个可以不用多解释，其实也能读出来他在想什么的人。  
不过振作后的斯帕达，比以前更加小心翼翼。他会安分的跟在卢卡身边，眼神关注着卢卡的动作，细腻的读取他需要的信息。  
虽说一些时候，卢卡也会因为对方的过度保护而苦恼不已。比如因为自己失声产生的误会，对方总会引来斯帕达的大发雷霆。

“是你先撞到我们家卢卡的，为什么让我们道歉！”斯帕达的嘴角因为不高兴，明显的耷拉下来，眉头因为火气而锁在一起。  
卢卡担心的拉住他的胳膊，可是斯帕达无动于衷。他摔地上时裤子上的土还没掸干净，被几个男孩踢来的球击中的后背，也在隐隐作痛。  
“是他自己站在那里的，我们在这里踢球，你又不是眼睛瞎！”对方的男孩，胳膊下面夹着捡回来的足球。显然他知道自己集中卢卡不对，却依旧嘴硬。可他也被斯帕达的气势吓到不少，声音不自觉飙高。  
“你小子再说一遍？！”斯帕达已经准备好动手。  
这时候，斯帕达眼前伸来了一个本子，小小得笔记本纸页上，因为紧急写下来的几个字而七扭八歪。《冷静！停下吧！》这是偶尔卢卡会用的交流方式，在表达不对的时候，他会写下来。  
斯帕达看了这行字，回头瞥到卢卡着急眼神。几乎出汗的额头，死死抓着他依旧的手，以及抿起嘴唇却坚定不移的眼神。要是以前，也许斯帕达会继续反抗下去，给卢卡几句说教。可如今对于卢卡，斯帕达不希望太让他着急紧张。  
“什么啊，那个…”看着突然收敛气场的斯帕达，抱着球的男孩一脸不耐烦的说。  
斯帕达从心爱的帽子的帽檐下撇过去，最后不屑的咧嘴一笑，“卢卡只是说，不用和你这个蠢货废话，你可以滚开了。”  
面对足球男孩恼羞成怒的脸色，卢卡大惊失色，他赶紧摆手摇头，张开的嘴在无声里不停比划着“不是这样，这是误会”的口型。可惜对方似乎完全没打算精心解读，反而更是不耐烦而擦出不少火。  
不过还没等男孩动手，斯帕达就一个箭步上前。先是一拳打掉了对方胳膊抱着的球，接着趁对方下意识弯腰，而侧身踹了对方屁股。随后看着对方一个失足，他则跑去了足球那里一脚踢进了公园外面的树林。面对男孩咒骂，跑去找球的背身影。趁对方没回来，斯帕达就带着卢卡快速离开了。  
也许这处理方式实在不能称得上是友好，不过总比大打出手要好上许多。更何况要是真的打起来，对方一定是被送入医院的那一方。  
《斯帕达，虽然是让你不和他争论，让他走！可是你的表达方式实在是太错误啦！要是误会了，大打出手怎么办？》卢卡飞速写字的手都开始抖了，即便他已经越来越习惯快速写字。  
“差不多啦！”斯帕达完全不在意的叉腰回答。  
即便卢卡很想大喊“这差太多了！”可是他做不到。  
斯帕达叹口气，他多少从气氛里感受到一旁卢卡的情况。所以他放下双手，转身正视回那个比自己小又瘦弱的男孩。在那双蓝色天空似的眼睛下，他知道卢卡多么担忧。  
斯帕达用鼻子发出的一声无奈笑意，代替了又一次想叹气的冲动。可是他无法对卢卡生气，反而对卢卡这样的心情无法坐视不管。他双手轻轻握住了对方的双肩，“放心，如果你不让我出手，我就不会。但是有一点要记住，卢卡，我绝对绝对会保护你的！”  
这句放入往日，可能会引来卢卡继续说些什么的冲动。然而卢卡也不是读不出斯帕达的笨蛋，多少察觉到自己是多么了解斯帕达，也许这就是默契吧？他看得出对方的认真，对方刚才这句话绝对不加，这令卢卡放下心来。  
银发的男孩露出一个微笑，腼腆却又明朗。这时斯帕达放心的松开对方，脸上的表情恢复到往日。“但说回来，卢卡你也真是的！竟然站在那种地方。被球打到，多少也可以说是活该吧？”最后，斯帕达还是用欺负卢卡为这段插曲中两个人的心情画上了句号。

“卢卡，不管何时，我都会守护在你身边的。”斯帕达那天晚上这样说。卢卡都数不过来对方说过多少次，可是每次都令他安心不少。  
卢卡早就不在意白天的事情，虽说每次斯帕达说话方式引来的事情，都会让卢卡紧张万分。可他也习惯了这种事情，其实出了认定的敌人外，斯帕达从未对周围的人做出出格的事情，毕竟他的宗旨都是守护卢卡。  
“现在是，以后也是。所以，不管多久。我都会做你的剑，做你的声音，做——”斯帕达声音小下去，逐渐隐去。  
斯帕达少见的认真思考的表情，然而在卢卡看来却充满挣扎。真是不可思议，那句未讲完的话，令卢卡感觉自己也许知道对方要将什么。卢卡和对方一起沉默下去，然而相比少见避开目光思索的斯帕达，他却笔直的望向了对方。  
随后，卢卡将刚写的本子递了过去。《也许我知道斯帕达要讲什么…》斯帕达读完这几个字，再次抬头后，卢卡这才感觉有些害羞。  
然而斯帕达这次却没开玩笑，也没调侃他，甚至连往日那种轻浮的笑容也没浮现。那如同大地般碧绿的眼睛，在展现出拥有者认真一面的同时，也似乎带出和往日不同的情绪。这令卢卡觉得很新鲜，却不吃惊，因为他认为这感觉和自己心底揭开的是同样的。  
“我也知道你想说什么哦，卢卡。”斯帕达声音压了下来，口中流露出他认真时独有的低沉。  
他走上前，单膝撑住在对方床边。本子从斯帕达手中滑落，无声的躺在坐在床上的卢卡，下半身盖住的被子上方。

“我喜欢你。不是出于喜欢的喜欢，不是出于前生的喜欢…”斯帕达抬手褪下他几乎不喜欢离身的帽子，让那翡翠般的头发，完全展现在卢卡面前。他抓着帽子的手握紧，如同誓言死的攥紧于胸前。  
“是今生今世，我对你独一无二的喜欢。”独一无二？也许每个人的感情付出都独一无二。然而斯帕达坚信，自己和卢卡从前世来的因缘，绝非可以和别人画上等号。这是身为斯帕达到自傲，也是斯帕达的信仰。  
不过这份特殊也令他将其和前世的因缘分开，因为这是和前世无法划等号的感情。也许这样说还不够完美，也许这样用词还不算对。那个词语从他心底爬出，这是他以前从未能到达的界限。  
就在他思考的这几秒钟，卢卡已经重新握紧了手中的笔。他快速在本子上写字，那笔尖擦过纸张的声音切断了斯帕达的思索。  
卢卡描绘出的文字，却为斯帕达连上了思绪。  
《我想我爱你，斯帕达。》  
这几个字，容易让人想到许多解释。能想象出来，卢卡会红着脸，慌慌张张的解释许多，最后引来斯帕达的苦笑，不过现在都不可能。卢卡已经学会了这种心理，也学会了这种生活。他只需要把最重要的几个表达出来，至于那些为解释的东西，其实斯帕达早就知道。  
“这次，你更适合充当我的声音啊…”斯帕达抬手按下对方我这本子的那条臂腕，前倾身子降低高度。  
这份柔和的笑容，在斯帕纳嘴角化开，然而一点也不奇怪。并非嚣张自傲时的高傲大笑，也不是他挑逗卢卡时恶作剧的笑容，更不是好战时那充满斗志的弧度，却也和他往日高兴时抱住卢卡发出的笑意有所区别。  
他的靠近，为引来卢卡的慌张。那往日面条弱气的小男孩，这次勇敢的正面迎上来视线，他成为了第一个揭露开这份感情的人。他的笑容下，那双眼睛充满对这份答案的自信。不会担心是不是和以前的感情不同，和前世是一样，也许他们的特殊会引来错误的判断。真的，这就是默契吧？  
蓝色的眼睛，对上了绿色的眼睛。如同苍空和碧谷，这融合在一起，就好似过去的梦想般。  
不过此时此刻，眼前的颜色，才是他们的梦想。  
斯帕达坐下身子，靠入卢卡。将那矮小的身体搂入怀中，让对方的重量脱离后背倚靠的枕头，倒入自己这边。他嘴唇贴近了被他精心守护的人耳边，感受着被对方回应带来的拥抱，那掌心轻轻抚摸过后背的触感。  
“我爱你，卢卡。我会做你的剑，做你的声，做你的人。”


End file.
